Payback
by Lupus-Curator
Summary: Paul Imprinted on Jacobs older sister... But what happens when Jacob returns te favor an Imprints on Pauls younger sister? Post Breaking Dawn setting. Nessie WILL be in the story, ut not as Jakes imprint.
1. Chapter 1

**I remember that day so clearly, its almost like itwas yesterday. I guess it's some weird form of cognition that keeps me from pushing the painful events of my childhood out of my brain. I distictivly rmember my mother standing in the doorway of this very house, hopelessly clinging to the infant in her arms. My father, not sparing me a glance as he rushed from room to room, making sure he wasnt leaving anything behind. At that moment my five year old brain wasnt capable of comprehending what was going on. Why was my mother crying? Where was my father going? Why was he taking my baby sister with him and not me? I remember my father's voice bringing understanding to my adolecent ears. **_**"Give me the baby Adele,"**_** My father demanded of my mother. It was in my mothe's genetic make-up to do as she was told but it still shocked me to see her give the baby to my father without a fight. My father walked out of the door after that, nt even bothering to say goodbye. That was the last time I saw my father or my younger sister. Until today, that is. Today, after a nineteen year seperation, she was coming home.**


	2. Chapter 2

(Jacob's POV)

I was sitting in my living room watching the pictures moving on the small TV as I tried to block out the sound of my sister's voice. Rachel had come home from college at the end of the summer semester when she ran into Paul at the beach. Just like that, Paul became my future brother-in-law. Imprinting was suppose to be rare, but four members of the pack had already found their "soul mates".

I sighed. Relationships were _not_ tops on my list of things to deal with right now. "Jake, are you even listening to me?" Rachel's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Sorry Rach, what were you saying?" She glared at me for half a second before repeating her question. "When do you think Paul will be home?" The worry in her eyes was unmistakable. I flashed a quick smile as my sensitive hearing caught the sound of Paul's car just down the road. "Soon." She started to say something else but the slam of a car door in the driveway signaled Paul's return.

I stayed in the living room, continuing to watch the images on the small TV as Rachel greeted Paul and his younger sister at the door. I paid little attention to the few people around me as I thought about the living arrangements. My father let Paul stay with Rachel in her room and I, obviously, stayed in mine. When Paul had asked if his younger sister could come and stay with us for a while, my dad had agreed and made me clean out the tiny spare room across the hall from mine.

"Jacob," Paul snapped impatiently from beside the couch. Paul's impatience had landed him in many fights with the other pack members. His usually short fuse was no longer as easy to light since my sister came into the picture, but his true self still shined through in these rare moments. I looked up at him, waiting for him to continue speaking. "This," He motioned to the slight girl standing beside him, " Is my sister, Lovella." He continued to speak but I heard none of it. I was still staring at Lovella, waiting for my heart to start beating again and my brain to process the new information. The world no longer had a meaning to me. All I saw was her. With one simple look at this beautiful girl, gravity had shifted, and it was she that held me in place. I knew that I was staring, and I knew that was rude, but I couldn't manage to look away. I was like a blind man seeing for the first time, that is, until Paul growled at me. "NO!" He said furiously. I stared at him blankly for a moment before letting a smirk plague my features. "Payback's a bitch, ain;t it Paul?"

Paul was furious. His whole body bgan to quiver and my gaze immediately went to Lovella. "Ella, go in the kitchen with Rachel." Paul ordered her through clenched teeth. "NO." She spoke for the first time. Her voice sent chills down my spine in a pleasurable wave. "I know whats going on here Paul, I remember the legends." She stated simply. How was she being so calm? Was it everyday that she came face to face with an angry monster? She took a careful step closer to her brother and I took one to match. "Lovella Diosa," Paul snarled, hoping that by using her middle name she would take the hint. But she was quick to counter his words with her own. "Paul Reece," She was now using a tone to match his vicious one. In that passing second, I briefly wondered if she had the same temper as her short fused older brother.

Paul closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to control the tremors that wracked his frame. "I suppose you need to talk to her then." It was more of a statement than a question but I nodded anyways. I watched him carefully, making sure he was in control of himself, as he hugged Lovella. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." He stated as he walked swiftly from the room.

Right. Okay. I can do this. All I have to do now is turn around and talk to her. Lovella. My imprint.


	3. Chapter 3

**(****Ella POV)**

**I stared at the back of Jacob's head, watching as he took deep breathes, trying to steady himself. I took a measured step toward him, reaching out to put my hand on his shoulder. He spun quickly to face me, startling me, and I pulled my hand back. "I-I'm s-s-sorry!" I laughed at how nervous he sounded. "Relax, take a deep breath." I instructed him calmly. He did as he was told and started again. "so, your already aware of the legends?" I took a seat on the small safa that the living room provided. Jacob hesitated, obviously debating on weather or not my calm exterior would crack and the anger my brother wore on hs sleeve would slip through. "I already know the legends." I confirmed. I took a deep breath before I continued, studying him with a wary gaze. ""My father use to tell me when I was younger. I always believed hi and as a young girl imprinting was my dream. Finding my soul mate, my perfect match, my other half, it seemed like a fairytale, a myth even, but I still hoped. Just now, when you were staring at me like I was the light of the earth, I knew what had happened. **

**Paul got defensive, not an unusual trait for him, and I knew that I wasn't imagining things." I smiled, looking down at my hands. "Lovella I-" "Ella," I cut him off. "Just Ella if you don't mind." He smiled briefly at my request. "Ella," he continued. "I am…. Confused." He admitted, a blush rising under his russet skin. "I honestly don't know what to do. Your not freaking out, which would be natural. I have no experience dealing with people taking everything so calm." I could see the lie hidden in his eyes, but decided not to push the issue. He would tell me when he was ready. "How about, since I already know whats going on," I took his large, warm hand in my small one. "We go into the kitchen and talk my brother into being okay with it?" He sighed thoughtfully. "I suppose it has to be done sooner or later." I only nodded, pushing myself off the couch without letting go of his hand. While trying to think of what to say to my brother, something Jacob had said earlier made me stop short. "Jake?" I asked pulling on his arm for him to stop as well. **

"**yeah?" He asked cautiously, more than likely still waiting for me to run in fear. "What did you mean earlier when you said "paybacks a bitch" to Paul?" He laughed lightly at my question. "Oh… uh.. Paul imprinted on Rachel," He paused, waiting for me to aknowledge a key point. When I didn't show understanding he continued. "Rachel is my sister." That's when everything clicked. "Wow." was all I could manage to say.**


End file.
